1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a charging apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle-mounted charging apparatus adapted to periodically monitor the voltage of a battery of a vehicle and control, when a portable device necessary to charge is sensed, the charging quantity of a battery of the portable device on the basis of the monitored voltage of the vehicle battery, as well as a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery used in a vehicle must be in an adequate charge state in order to improve the stability, the lifespan, and the output. It is thus necessary to frequently check and manage the state of the vehicle battery such as SOC (state-of-charge) and SOH (state-of-health). To this end, many vehicle-mounted charging apparatuses have been proposed.
The conventional vehicle-mounted charging apparatuses, however, can charge a portable device battery with a voltage from a vehicle battery only in a start operation state or an ACC (Accessory On) state of the vehicle. Also, the vehicle-mounted charging apparatuses can cause the vehicle battery to be fully discharged when a portable device battery is charged in the ACC state of the vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle-mounted charging apparatuses are configured not to provide a current voltage of the vehicle battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.